


Day One Hundred Sixty-Two || Dropped Off

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [162]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Swearing, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: How many times did he warn her, go nowhere alone? Something as simple as walking across the parking lot is all the time they need...and now the danger is real. Very real.





	Day One Hundred Sixty-Two || Dropped Off

“Ugh, that movie  _ totally _ bombed. I can’t believe I wasted money on a ticket…”

“Really? I didn’t think it was  _ that _ bad. I mean, at least it was something to watch…?”

“No way, it’s two hours of my life I’ll never get back! Let alone the price of admission!”

Trailing behind as her friends bicker, Hinata keeps her opinions to herself. This lot tends to be rather...set in their ways when it comes to matters like this. So she typically just smiles and nods.

At least they thought to invite her.

Doing just that as one looks back to confirm their bias, Hinata can’t then help a glance to the other side of the street.

...it’s empty.

That’s strange...she could have swore she saw -

“C’mon, Hinata! Get in - we’ll drop you off by your dorm, okay?”

“O-oh! Right.” Finagling her way into a rear seat, Hinata mostly zones out as the ‘discussion’ about the film continues. In truth, all  _ she _ can think about is a good night’s sleep. Maybe give Sasuke a quick text to let him know she made it back okay...not that she told him she was leaving in the first place. She just...didn’t want to deal with him lecturing her about safety. Again. After all, she did as asked: she didn’t go alone. That was all he’d cautioned: stick with a group, especially after dark.

“Okay, here we are! See you in class Monday!”

“Mhm!” Opening the passenger door as they pull up alongside the entrance to her dorm’s parking lot, Hinata turns and gives a wave as they drive off. The bright entrance to the multistoried building is like a lighthouse for her little exhausted ship of a body. Ugh...no more late movie nights. At least she doesn’t have class tomorrow…

Digging out her phone, she starts walking as she pulls up her conversation with Sasuke. It’s been a few days since he’s checked on her...a little weird, but also a little refreshing. He’s been so paranoid lately…

Eyes on her screen and senses dulled with exhaustion, she doesn’t notice the near-silent engine behind her, or the featherlight footsteps. It’s not until an arm locks like an iron bar around her middle that she gasps as a rag covers her mouth. In breathe the chemicals that quickly begin to befuddle her mind. Hands reaching to try and tear the limb away, her phone drops to the asphalt, kicked in her struggle under a nearby car.

It only takes a few seconds. In a blink, she’s in the mystery vehicle, which pulls away from the promise of safety that is her dorm.

Blocks away, having been up since sundown, Sasuke finishes a shower after his typical evening workout. Towel dragging down his face, he glances to a clock. It’s not  _ too _ late yet...maybe he’ll give Hinata a quick text, see if she’s awake. That is, after he waters the plant she gave him. At least he hasn’t killed it yet.

When he pulls up her message history, he’s surprised to find a new notification. Seems she beat him to the punch.

But the message within sharply furrows his brow.

_ Heyfdg _

...what the hell? Did someone grab her phone and hit a few unintended keys before sending that? Sent fifteen minutes ago...surely by now she’d send an apology text and an explanation.

Something in his gut clenches with a nauseous knowing.

Throwing on a fresh outfit, he skips the elevator and instead quickly climbs down the railings of the apartment building stairwell. In a matter of seconds, he goes from the tenth floor to the ground. He also forgoes his car, eyes flashing red as he shifts and lets buried biology go to work.

Too fast to be seen, he cuts through the city nightlife to the campus his witchy companion attends. Shifting to a fully human guise before moving to the door, he glances through the glass in an attempt to spot her...then glances up to the proper window on the third floor. Slipping into shadows, he simply leaps from sill to sill, gripping their edges with sturdy fingers before peering through her panes.

Empty. Everything in order.

...what is going on?

Dropping back to the lawn, he takes out his phone and gives her a call. It rings and rings, but...no answer. Her little message plays, and he mutters, “Hyūga, you better have a damn good explanation for this.” Shifting again, he takes a slow walk around the grass and parking lot near her building. By now, he’s more than familiar with her scent, heightened senses letting him pick up far more than your typical human nose. Not quite Kakashi’s werewolf levels, but..good enough.

When he finds a trace, he’s standing near where cars can pull in and out of the lot. Taking  a deep breath, he tries to guess the time passed based on its strength. Half an hour, maybe? One last time, he pulls out his phone, redialing her number.

...then he hears it.

It would be nearly impossible to pick up for anyone else, but shifted, he hears the subtle vibrations of metal against asphalt. Looking around, he narrows it down, crouching behind a car.

There. It’s her phone. Screen cracked, it was clearly dropped.

Panic quickly bubbles up in his gut. Why did she drop her phone? Why didn’t she pick it up? Where the  _ hell  _ is she?!

Cutting the call, he instead tries his brother. “...aniki, I -”

“Sasuke, you need to get here now. I was just about to call you.”

_ Oh shit. Oh fuck. _ “...did he find her?”

“Yes. He’s on his way - she was just brought in.”

“Where?”

“North headquarters.”

“...I’ll be there soon.” With a press of his thumb, the call ends.

For a moment, he stands stock still. Eyes wide and expression bordering on manic, his chest shakes with trembling breath.

He knew this would happen... _ he knew _ ...and he didn’t protect her. While he realizes he couldn’t just derail her entire life to keep her safe...he started all of this when he saved her life. And it escalated when she saved his.

...and now she’s in danger far greater than a random Nightwalker attack.

Before he can stop it, his grip on both phones shatters them into crumpled metal and broken glass. He’s full of a myriad of emotions. Anger, disappointment...and fear.

In a blink, he flickers from view. Even for a vampire, he pushes the limits of his body to reach maximum speed. Any moment he taries might be her last.

_ Hinata...wait for me…! _

_ I’m sorry… _

Skidding to a stop outside the imposing manor that Madara claims for his main base of operations, Sasuke struggles to catch his breath. That’s strange...he doesn’t see the typical anthill of activity - increased security - that comes with a visit from their patriarch. Red eyes squinted under furrowed brows, he jogs up to the front door. Time to find Itachi and figure out what the hell is going on.

But as he reaches for the handle, it opens from within.

And Sasuke’s heart stops.

Looking down at him with an almost bored expression, Madara manages a hint of a smirk. “Well now...I was beginning to wonder when you would join us, my boy. Come...we have much to discuss. And there’s someone who’s been  _ dying _ for you to arrive.”

Temper ignoring any trace of reason he might have managed, Sasuke frenzies on the spot. All control lost as deep-rooted instinct overtakes him, he makes to launch forward, nails sharpened and fangs bared.

But iron-like arms pin his own behind him, holding him back like a rabid dog on a leash.

“Keep your head, Sasuke.”

Like a punch to the gut, his brother’s voice cuts through his mental fog. Completely unphased, Madara simply stares with his same expression, not a hair out of place - he didn’t even flinch.

“...aniki…!”

“Remember your place.”

At Itachi’s words, he gives in to the inevitable dizziness and fatigue that come from losing a frenzied state, head bowing and shoulders wilting in his brother’s grip.

“...now, if we’re all ready to be civilized,” Madara then drawls, “we’ll be far more at leisure to speak comfortably inside. You’ve always had that spark of temper, Sasuke...I know it well. Therefore, I will overlook this little fit. You must learn to think before you act. Being rash  _ will _ cost you.”

Still limp, Sasuke staggers a bit as Itachi slowly releases him. Catching his eye as he lifts his head, Itachi gives a look that - in any other eyes - would be a blank yet stern glance to mind his manners.

But Sasuke knows his brother better than anyone. He can read between those lines. Patience, he says silently. It’s not yet time.

Gritting his jaw, he gives just as hidden an agreement. Itachi is right. They’ve come this far...they can’t let anything get in their way. So, he squares his shoulders and makes to follow.

_ They better pray they didn’t give her a single scratch...or I  _ will  _ be spilling blood tonight. _

**Author's Note:**

> :3c Whoops, my hand slipped, and now we have angst.
> 
> So this is honestly my favorite series in the series, lol - I might have to revamp it once the year long challenge is over, and make it a proper fic. Cuz I enjoy this way too much! 
> 
> Seems Sasuke's finally been outplayed - Madara's gotten his hands on the little witchy woman. What does he want with her? Well...I guess we'll have to wait and see!
> 
> And also, a small note: as some of you might remember, the Nightwalker universe is my own original twist on monster characters, complete with its own world and lore. And the frenzy state Sasuke slipped into when Madara not-too-subtly made his threat? That was a big deal. Frenzy is a Nightwalker's last resort when in danger, angry, etc. It's a reversion to the most basic of instincts: a major power buff, but at the cost of their conscious mind. So the fact that even just a /hint/ of Hinata being hurt flung him all the way into being frenzied is a big deal. Think Naruto going bijū mode against Pein, but straight to all nine tails in an instant. And he didn't even SEE her hurt - he doesn't even know if she is. BUT, he knows Madara is big trouble, and his mind snapped straight to a frenzy against one of - if not THE - most powerful Nightwalker in Japan.
> 
> Jussayin' :3c
> 
> Aaanyway, it's late, and I'm v tired, so...time for sleep! Thanks so much for reading n_n


End file.
